


Use the Force

by Fides



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Gen, Humour, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan makes a decision to buckle down to his studies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - Hints towards teenage boys (and girls) doing what teenage boys (and girls) do.

There was a book in the Jedi Archives that didn't appear in any of the catalogues, nor would any of the archivists admit to knowing its existence, although they all did. The tome was a closely guarded secret passed around one generation of Jedi apprentices and then hidden again for the next to discover. It was an even more closely guarded secret that the Jedi council had a sweep stake running on who would be the first student in each class to discover The Book.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as the implications of what he was reading sank in. Despite all the tasks and exercises Qui-Gon set him to practice manipulating objects with the force, it had never occurred to him that there might be other applications of those abilities. Taking a quick look around to check that no one else was in that area of the library, Obi-Wan shut his eyes and concentrated... only to open them again with a little gasp that he hadn't been able to stop himself making. It had worked! The brush of force against his skin had been like nothing he had felt before.

He flicked through the book quickly, not sure whether to be shocked or aroused and more than a little of both. It wouldn't be easy he decided, especially a few of the advanced techniques near the back of the book. Fine control was something Qui-Gon had been trying to teach him for months and Obi-Wan had no intention of accidentally castrating himself because his force-control was off. Obi-wan frowned slightly as another problem occurred to him: concentration. Given how good the experimental, and tentative, force-touch had been, keeping focus was likely to be an issue. Still, Obi-Wan decided, didn't his Master keep telling him that all he needed was more practice. Gathering up the book he hid it in his tunic and hurried back towards his room.

He never saw the small, green figure on a balcony far above him, too far to have seen what Obi-Wan was up to with normal sight. Luckily for him, Yoda had other powers at his disposal. The Jedi Master smiled to himself at what he had witnessed. The training of young Jedi was a difficult matter and The Book had resulted in more younglings unlocking previously untapped potential than any other training technique the Jedi Order had been able to develop over the years. Yoda sent out a mental summons to the council: it was important that the Masters realised that there apprentices might be a bit distracted over the next few weeks and extra vigilance would be necessary to make sure no one over-taxed themselves. And he had some winnings to collect.


End file.
